Nieodpowiedni
by Loki-an
Summary: Tłumaczenie! Harry zmierzwił sobie włosy. Dlaczego takie rzeczy przytrafiają się zawsze jemu? On po prost chciał się rozprawiczyć! Ale wszyscy byli... cóż nieodpowiedni. Może był po prostu zbyt wybredny? HP/LV


Autor: Tanuki Mara  
Tytuł oryginalny: Wrong For Him (fanfiction(dot)net/s/5300233/1/Wrong_For_Him)  
Tlumaczenie: Neogenezis  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest, od bardzo, bardzo dawna xD  
Pairing: HP/LV  
Kanoniczność: E?  
Ostrzeżenia: język, sex, humor (naprawdę, należy się ostrzeżenie ;)), totalne AU

_**Nieodpowiedni**_

Harry Potter obudził się w zwyczajny środowy poranek i zdecydował, że już czas stracić cnotę.

Z uśmiechem zdeterminowania na twarzy ruszył prosto pod prysznic, ignorując budzących się współlokatorów. Czując, jak ciepła woda spływa po jego skórze Harry oparł głowę o chłodne kafelki i zaczął rozmyślać o swoim pomyśle.

Był siedemnastolatkiem, który spędził całe życie na wojnie – jako główna broń. Nie miał żadnego życia towarzyskiego – naprawdę. Miał za to dwójkę zazdrosnych przyjaciół, którzy lubili monopolizować jego czas wolny, a potem pozbywać się go i znikać w schowku na miotły, żeby się pomigdalić.

Reszta ludzi znanych Harry'emu była albo nauczycielami, albo Weasley'ami, albo go czciła jako bohatera. Nie były to raczej opcje zachęcające dla kogoś, kto chce się rozprawiczyć. Nie mógł przecież złożyć niedwuznacznej propozycji Lupinowi, albo, rany boskie, Snape'owi.

Zdecydował więc, że musi znaleźć kogoś, kogo nie zna ani za dobrze, ani za słabo. Nie chciał, żeby po fakcie sytuacja zrobiła się niezręczna, ale wolałby także aby ten ktoś nie pobiegł prosto do redakcji _Proroka_.

Przy śniadaniu, Harry zaczął przeprowadzać selekcję. Jego spojrzenie błądziło po stołach, kiedy próbował wyeliminować co bardziej oczywistych kandydatów. Oczywiście, w pierwszej kolejności odpadły wszystkie dziewczyny.

Gryfoni? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Nie tylko znał ich zbyt dobrze (nie znając ich wcale w tym samym czasie), ale w ich przypadku był jeden zdecydowany minus.

Gryfoni byli rycerzami na zamku Hogwart. Byli porywczy, głośni, energetyczni i – co najważniejsze – zawsze byli na górze. Harry'ego nie interesowała opcja bycia posuwanym. Wielkie dzięki – to raczej on będzie posuwał!

Następny na liście Harry'ego był Ravenclaw. Naukowcy – byli mądrzy, rzeczowi... i w gruncie rzeczy – byli bandą kujonów. Obawiał się, że jeśli nawet któregoś zaciągnął by do łóżka, chcieli by na koniec zrobić podsumowanie, żeby następnym razem wypaść lepiej.

Puchoni – głupiutcy, pełni werwy i słodcy. Damy dworu, drżące na myśl, że ktoś mógłby poprosić je do tańca. Szansa, że Harry dałby radę znaleźć takiego, który nie przywiązałby się do niego po sprawie – równe zeru. Nie miał zamiaru szukać długiego związku, chyba że naprawdę coś by go łączyło z tą osobą. Nie potrzebował by ktoś się do niego przyczepił. Więc Hufflepuff odpadał.

Pozostali więc już tylko arystokraci – Szlachetni, Panowie i Damy – Slytherin. Byli pełni gracji, eleganccy i doskonale wyglądaliby pod nim, przygwożdżeni do łóżka w trakcie pieprzenia.  
Tyle, że wszyscy go nienawidzili. Nie wspominając już o tym, że byli tacy... ośliźli. Nie mieli w sobie nic z podstępnego szelmostwa i chytrości, którym szczycił się ich dom. A jeśli Harry miał przelecieć Ślizgona – ma to być Ślizgon doskonały.

Zjeżdżając niżej na krześle, Harry zorientował się, że zdążył wykluczyć już wszystkich w Hogwarcie, co do sztuki. A jeśli nie było w Hogwarcie nikogo, z kim chciałby uprawiać seks – została mu tylko jedna opcja. I Harry oczywiście ją wykorzystał.

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył opuścił Hogwart.

Tak, czy tak nie mogli go już zbyt wiele nauczyć – wszystko, co wiedzieć potrzebować miał już w głowie. Więc odstawił to, co nazywano już _Na Weasleyów_. Opuścił szkołę na siódmym roku, powtarzając sławny wyczyn bliźniaków Weasley.

Oczywiście, próbowali go zatrzymać, ale Harry miał _cel_. Zignorował wszystkich – Hermionę, Rona, Dumbledore'a, nawet Snape'a. Miał zamiar kogoś przelecieć!

Z tą myślą Harry Potter wyruszył w świat.

***

Lord Voldemort nie był zadowolony. Był wręcz bardzo niezadowolony. Jego lojalni poplecznicy niedawno donieśli, ze Harry Potter z nieznanych powodów opuścił Hogwart. Jakkolwiek podejrzana ta informacja by nie była - Czarny Pan zbytnio się nad nią nie rozwodził.

Jednak wkrótce pojawiły się liczne doniesienia o pojawieniu się Pottera w wielu klubach – zarówno mugolskich, jak i magicznych, gdzie miał rozmawiać na osobności z mężczyznami. Z początku wydawał się, że zbiera informacje niezbędne do pokonania Voldemorta, jednak szybko wyszedł na jaw prawdziwy powód.

Harry Potter próbował znaleźć sobie jakąś dupę.

Voldemort był wściekły. Potter szukał sobie dupy! Voldemort spędzał swój cenny czas planując przejęcie władzy nad światem, a jego Nemezis latało sobie po całym Londynie, szukając kogo by tu przelecieć!

Miał tego dosyć. Jeśli Czarny Pan nie miał czasu na seks, Harry Potter także nie powinien go mieć. Voldemort postanowił się tym zająć – nakazał swoim Śmierciożercą śledzić Pottera i odstraszać każdego z potencjalnych partnerów, nękać go bez przerwy.

I wtedy Voldemort zaczął zauważać coś dziwnego – Potter nie miewał _partnerów_. Nigdy.  
Najpierw sądził, że to kwestia jego działań, ale potem zorientował się, że Potter nikogo nie uznawał za odpowiedniego.

To stało się jego nowym eksperymentem – chciał dowiedzieć się, kogo Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył uzna za godnego siebie partnera.

Voldemort zebrał swoich poddanych, odsyłając ich z niedwuznacznym zadaniem.

Uwieść Pottera.

***

Harry zaczynał się denerwować. Nie zamierzał się poddać, _jeszcze czego_, ale zbliżał się już do stanu: _niesamowicie zirytowany_.

Głównie dlatego, że teraz gdziekolwiek by się nie pojawił, w ślad za nim podążali Śmierciożercy.

Nie było by to dla niego dziwne – generalnym celem życiowym Śmierciożerców była jego śmierć – ale akurat ci zachowywali się strasznie dziwnie. Jakby mieli zaparcie. Albo – chcieli go przelecieć.

To wszystko zaczęło się od Bellatrix Lestrange…

- Witaj, Potterku.

Harry odwrócił się od mężczyzny, do którego właśnie zagadał, stając twarzą w twarz z Bellatrix Lestrange. Uśmiechała się do niego, patrząc zza kurtyny rzęs z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, przybliżając się do chłopaka.

- Lestrange – wysyczał, sięgając po różdżkę.

Jej ręka wystrzeliła do przodu, żeby go powstrzymać.

- Nu, nu, nu – zanuciła. - Dookoła są mugole!

Powarkując, Harry opuścił rękę, ale Bella wciąż go nie puściła. Przejechała dłonią po jego skórze, sprawiając, że zatrząsł się z obrzydzenia.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał opryskliwie. Znowu zatrzepotała rzęsami.

- Gdybym powiedziała, że masz świetne ciało – zamruczała – miałbyś mi to za złe?

Harry puścił się biegiem do łazienki i dopadł toalety w ostatniej chwili, zanim zwymiotował.

Kolejny dopadł go nikt inny, jak Snape we własnej osobie.

Wyglądając niesamowicie gorzko, podszedł do stolika, gdzie Harry pił swoje piwo i opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko niego. Harry uniósł brew, a Snape odpowiedział spojrzeniem pełnym szczerego wstrętu, wypluwając z siebie słowa jakby były trucizną.

- Jestem jak kostka Rubika – im dłużej się bawisz, tym masz twardszy orzech do zgryzienia.

Harry upadł na stół, śmiejąc się histerycznie. Snape poświęcił mu jedno obrzydzone spojrzenie zanim wstał. - Powinienem to uznać za odmowę? - zapytał. Harry nie odpowiedział, nie potrafiąc przestać się śmiać.  
- Dobrze więc. I zbierz się do kupy Potter. Wyglądasz jak idiota.

Antonin Dołohov znalazł Harry'ego w czarodziejskim klubie, stojącego przy barze do kolejnego drinka.

Wyłonił się zza Harry'ego, podłużna, blada twarz wpatrująca się w niego ze złością.

- Gdybym przygryzł sobie wargę pocałowałbyś ją, żeby przestała boleć?

Harry znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę. Był przekonany, że twarz trochę mi pozieleniała, tak jak i reszcie ludzi, którzy usłyszeli pytanie.

Dołohov obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wydając się wdzięczny losowi, że Harry nie był zainteresowany.

***

- Mogę dostać twoje zdjęcie? Chcę, żeby Mikołaj wiedział dokładnie, czego chcę na święta.

***

- Twoje piękno jest tak rozpraszające, że wpadłem z tego powodu w ścianę. Mógłbyś powiedzieć mi jak się nazywasz i podać numer telefonu? Moja ubezpieczalnia może ich potrzebować.

***

- Przepraszam bardzo, jak dojść do twojego mieszkania?

***

- Jeśli bycie seksownym było by zbrodnią byłbyś winny...

- DOŚĆ!

***

Voldemort miał już dość porażek swoich ludzi – postanowił wykorzystać tajną broń. Wolałby nie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miał wyboru – Potter był strasznie uparty.

Tak więc Lord Voldemort wysłał na _misję_ Lucjusza Malfoya.

Harry niemal zakrztusił się piwem, gdy starszy Malfoy zbliżył się do niego w słabo oświetlonym nocnym klubie. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że był przystojny, ale patrząc na to jak się poruszał i na ten błysk w oku – z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru być na dole.

- Potter – zamruczał, opierając się biodrem o stolik Harry'ego. Harry skinął mu słowa, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.

- Malfoy – wymamrotał. Miał już dość tych cholernej sytuacji ze Śmierciożercami i jeżeli Malfoy tylko spróbuje powiedzieć coś równie dziwacznego, jak oni, Harry miał zamiar zażądać bycia zabranym do Voldemorta, pal licho niebezpieczeństwo.

- Jeśli rzucę monetą, jaka jest szansa, że mi obciągniesz?

Harry huknął butelką w stół zanim złapał koszulę Malfoya, ściągając go do swojego poziomu, wpatrując się ze złością w szare oczy.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Malfoy – wysyczał. - Jeżeli nie masz zamiaru rozłożyć przede mną nóg i dać się wypieprzyć, sugeruję, żebyś zabrał mnie do tego wężowego sukinsyna, którego nazywasz panem. Natychmiast!

Ostrożnie przytakując, Lucjusz przezornie wyciągnął stoją koszulę z pięści Pottera, zanim ten za bardzo ją pogniótł. Ruchem głowy wskazał tylne drzwi, mając zamiar zabrać Pottera do swojego pana.  
W końcu Lord Malfoy _nie rozkłada nóg_. Dla nikogo.

Voldemort był dość zaskoczony, gdy Lucjusz wrócił z Potterem. Malfoy wyglądał z jakiegoś powodu na raczej przestraszonego – który to powód stał się raczej oczywisty, gdy Czarny Pan spojrzał na Pottera.

Był _cudowny_. Włosy miał rozczochrane od mierzwienia ich dłonią, zielone oczy błyszczały, a jego ciało trzęsło się z gniewu.

Miotał się przed Voldemortem w swojej obłąkańczej tyradzie o byciu molestowanym przez stado Śmierciożerców, chcących go przerżnąć, kiedy to zdecydowanie on był tu od rżnięcia, i jak bardzo miał już tego dosyć, więc przyszedł tu, żeby to zakończyć.

A przez cały czas, kiedy Harry wrzeszczał, Voldemort nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

Kiedy Potter w końcu pozbył się już wszystkiego, co mu leżało na wątrobie, odwrócił się do Voldemorta, czekając, co on am do powiedzenia.  
Czarny Pan spokojnie machnął ręką, odsyłając wszystkich Śmierciożerców z pomieszczenia, zanim wstał, żeby stanąć dokładnie przed gwałtownym młodzieńcem, mówiąc bez oporów.

- Potter, słowo dnia to tyłek. Chodźmy do moich pokoi i dzielmy się słowem.

Zanim Harry mógł eksplodować, Voldemort obdarzył go prawdziwie przebiegłym uśmieszkiem swoich wąskich, niemal nieistniejących warg.

- Moim, oczywiście.

W ten sposób Harry znalazł się w komnatach Czarnego Pana, z trzema palcami w tyłku wyżej wymienionego, przygotowując go do rżnięcia życia. Cóż, w każdym razie miał nadzieję, że to będzie rżnięcie życia.

Potter był pozytywnie zaskoczony odkrywając, że szczupłe ciało Voldemorta jest blade i atrakcyjne. Mimo swojego wieku nie miał zmarszczek, ani obwisłej skóry i spiorunował Harry'ego wzrokiem za samą sugestię. Wąskie usta zadziwiająco dobrze nadawały się do pocałunków, a Potter cieszył się możliwością badania ich od nowa, raz za razem. Łysa głowa była gładka w dotyku i chłopak złapał się na tym, że podobało mu się pocieranie jej dłonią, mimo że Voldemort za każdym razem wytykał mu, że bynajmniej nie jest to szklana kula.

Harry _uwielbiał_ jego tyłek. Kochał to uczucie, kiedy jego palce otaczał jedwabisty gorąc i nie mógł się doczekać, by zastąpić je swoim pensem.

W końcu się doczekał. Voldemort leżał na brzuchu, podpierając się lekko na rozsuniętych nogach. Harry naparł na niego, klnąc, kiedy jego członek został wchłonięty do środka. Biorąc pod uwagę przeszywający jęk Voldemorta, on raczej też nie narzekał na doznania.

Wtedy Harry zaczął pieprzyć Voldemorta ciesząc się z końca bycia prawiczkiem, a jego pchnięciom towarzyszył dźwięk skóry uderzającej o skórę. Voldemort wił się i syczał pod nim, mamrocząc prośby o więcej, kiedy myślał, że Harry nie usłyszy.

Moment, kiedy w końcu doszli, był najlepszym momentem w życiu Harry'ego. Jego orgazm zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność, kiedy wytrysnął w ciasny tyłek Voldemorta.

Harry z jękiem opadł na łóżko obok Czarnego Pana, dysząc ciężko. Voldemort obrócił się tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Działając pod wpływem impulsu, Harry przysunął się i wtulił w bok mężczyzny. Westchnął, kiedy Voldemort z roztargnieniem owinął go swoim ramieniem.

Harry mówił sobie, że chciał tylko kogoś, kogo mógłby przelecieć, a potem zostawić – wzajemnej umowy na jedną noc – ale teraz wtulał się w swojego największego wroga i miał ochotę na kolejną rundkę. Albo dwie... Albo trzy...

Jak tylko Harry zasnął, na twarzy Voldemorta zagościł uśmieszek. Teraz, oczywiście, będzie musiał potraktować _Crucio_ swoich zwolenników, którzy mięli czelność przystawiać się do jego nowej Prawej Ręki. Nawet jeśli sam im to nakazał.  
A Harry był teraz jego Prawą Ręką – w końcu jako Czarny Pan powinien mieć kogoś, kto zajmie się pewnymi sprawami.

Harry uśmiechnął się, pogrążony we śnie o szkarłatnych oczach.

Misja zakończona powodzeniem – wreszcie stracił cnotę.

I to z cholernie doskonałym ślizgonem.


End file.
